


class fight

by pvmpkin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Choi Soobin-Centric, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Crack, Cute Huening Kai, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Family Fluff, Fluff, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, Huening Kai-Centric, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Oblivious Choi Soobin, Protective Choi Yeonjun, Soft Kang Taehyun, Student Huening Kai, Student Kang Taehyun, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvmpkin/pseuds/pvmpkin
Summary: “Don't think I'm scared of you just because you're the handsome it boy, Choi Yeonjun.”“What, you think I'm intimidated of YOU just cos you're the school's cute little sweetheart and you're not smiling for the first time ever, Huening Kai? Yeah, no.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. cutie vs it boy

**Author's Note:**

> incase you get confused, Taehyun has red hair, Beomgyu has black hair, Kai has blond hair (obvs 😁👍) and Yeonjun has pink hair.
> 
> and another thing worth noting is that i am a ningdungie so this whole thing will be me simping over intimidating blond kai so please excuse me if i get carried away with intimidating blond kai i should probably stop talking about intimidating blond kai shouldn’t i ok ill stop talking about intimidati-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little tw for this chapter; blood, injuries, fighting

_“KANGTAEHYUNGETOVERH-”_

Beomgyu's loud, excitable voice was cut off by every single person in the library glaring at him. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Oi... Taehyun. Where are you?!" Beomgyu's voice was naturally shouty but he managed to lower it to normal room volume, which would have to do.

“I’m here, dumbass.” Taehyun’s voice peeked around from a corner. Beomgyu walked over, breathing heavily from running to the library. He wasn’t one to run but for this he made an exception.

“Now kindly stop shouting. The library is the only place I get a break from your loud ass voice and you can’t just _stride_ into the library and start yelling.” Taehyun spat.

Beomgyu pouted. “Stop acting like you’re not madly in love with me, Tyunie.” Taehyun opened his mouth to speak and Beomgyu quickly interrupted. “ _Anyways,_ as I was going to say before _you_ started talking over me, you need to come with me. Like, right now.” Beomgyu’s voice had risen back up into an excited shout.

“What do you want?”

“It’s Kai. He’s - he’s in a fight with - he’s fighting-” Beomgyu stopped for a moment to catch his breath, bending over with his hands on his knees. After a few moments, he straightened himself and spluttered, “ _He’s fighting Choi_ _Yeonjun!!_ ” Other people in the library looked around, suddenly interested.

Taehyun scoffed. “Yeah, no. You think Huening Kai would do anything to anyone apart from smile and be insufferably nice? He’s literally the school’s sweetheart. Let alone the fact that this is Choi Yeonjun we’re talking about. He’s everyone’s favourite kid - what beef could he possibly have with Kai?”

“ _Well I can prove it to you if you get off your ass and come with me!”_ Beomgyu shouted, exasperated. Taehyun took off his glasses and put them in his pocket, then stood up, sighing. Beomgyu grabbed his hand and started running with him out of the library. Other people who had overheard their conversation came too.

On the way, Taehyun asked him about how the fight started. Beomgyu answered with,

“I don’t know. Well, I _do_ know, cos I was there, but I don’t know why they fought. Like, the particular reason. But Kai barged into Yeonjun when walking past and Yeonjun turned around and grabbed his arm and said something to him. He looked angry - but not about being pushed. Something else. Kai said something back, right up in his face, and Yeonjun started laughing. He took off his jacket and threw it to the side, and so did Kai. They both loosened their ties - they obviously wanted a fight. Yeonjun pushed him. Kai pushed him back but harder and I sensed that this wouldn’t be a fight to miss so, me being the considerate person that I am, I came to get you so you wouldn’t miss it - although I shouldn’t have bothered. Ungrateful little sod.”

Taehyun decided to ignore that last remark. “Where did it happen?”

“On the edge of the school field. C’mon - we’re almost there.”

They sprinted the last part and finally got there. There was a significant crowd of people, which was understandable. Everyone knew them and would never dream of them fighting, so this couldn’t be missed. School cutie vs it boy - who would win?

They skidded to a halt, wide eyed. They managed to push their way to the front to see it firsthand. They had both automatically assumed that Yeonjun would be winning - he worked out in the gym, and he was broad and knew how to fight. But Kai had him pinned to the ground by the throat, one knee resting on the older boy’s chest to stop him moving.

Everyone looked shocked. Kai was always smiling and laughing, never once in a bad mood - and yet, for the first time anyone could remember, that smile was gone. The usual warmth in his eyes was gone, replaced with an icy glare that would freeze even the depths of Hell.

No one had ever considered that Kai would have it in him to be anything but the cute, bubbly little boy who everyone loved. No one had ever noticed how broad and tall Kai was, and how strong he had become.

But, here he was.

“Thank God we weren’t too late.” Beomgyu breathed.

Yeonjun’s face had multiple bruises, his usually perfectly slicked pink hair now straggled around the sides of his face. Kai had a black eye and there was blood streaking down from his mouth and nose. His blond hair was no longer fluffy, soft curls - it was unstyled and had fallen unevenly over his forehead. Both boys looked a mess.

Yeonjun was struggling, trying to pull away from Kai’s hand. Kai leaned in and hissed something in Yeonjun’s ear. Beomgyu and Taehyun managed to hear it, although they seemed to be the only ones who could make it out.

“Don't think I'm scared of you just because you're the handsome it boy, Choi Yeonjun.”

They saw Yeonjun smirk. There was a little bit of blood staining his teeth which snaked out of his mouth when his mouth opened to say something back to him.

“What, you think I'm intimidated of YOU just cos you're the school's cute little sweetheart and you're not smiling for the first time ever, Huening Kai? Yeah, no.”

Kai snarled and pressed his knee a little more firmly to Yeonjun’s chest. Yeonjun’s jaw tightened. Kai said something else, a little louder, and this time everyone heard it.

“Watch your language, princess.”

Faster than anyone in the crowd could process, Yeonjun raised a hand and slapped Kai hard around the face. The sound of it was so sharp and loud that it physically made Taehyun and Beomgyu’s ears hurt. The crowd of people was immediately hushed and no one made a move. You could audibly hear the fact that everyone’s breath was held.

Kai’s head snapped to the side. He slowly brought his face back around to look at Yeonjun. 

“Fuck you.” Kai spat the words.

He paused and then his thin, bloody lips twisted into a smile that was nothing like the usual smile he wore, and he punched Yeonjun straight in the face.

He let go of Yeonjun’s throat and removed his knee from his chest, knowing that the barely conscious boy wouldn’t protest, and stood up, leaving Yeonjun laying on the floor. He picked up his jacket, slipping it on and straightening his tie. He lifted his schoolbag, slinging it over his shoulder, subconsciously running his hands through his messy hair.

He made his way through the crowd, shoving anyone in his way. Beomgyu tried to approach him, running to catch up and having to jog a little to keep up with Kai’s long strides.

“Kai, please-”

Kai stopped and turned around. He hadn’t bothered to wipe the blood off his face, his chin and lips streaked with red. His hair had fallen back over his eyes but even so Beomgyu saw the glare that he threw at him. Beomgyu swallowed and backed away a little. He didn’t like this new side of Kai, not one bit.

“Save it, Beomgyu. I’m not in the mood.”

And with that, Kai stormed off, heading straight for the school gates. Beomgyu watched as Kai walked straight out of school, down the road. No one stopped him.

Taehyun came over to Beomgyu. “You ok, Gyu? What did he say?”

Beomgyu shrugged. “Pretty much told me to push off. He clearly wants to be alone.” He paused and sighed. “I hope he’s not like this tomorrow. I don’t like him like this. Never thought I’d say this, but Huening Kai, he’s... scary, when he wants to be.”

Taehyun nodded his agreement. “I just want to know why he fought with Yeonjun. He literally couldn’t hurt a fly - what the hell could Yeonjun have done to get even Kai to snap?”

Beomgyu took one last glance at the school gates. “Only time will tell.”


	2. taegyu <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you at any point come across beomgyu or literally any character refusing to shut the hell up about kai being scary that is my point of view i am obsessed with the intimidating kai agenda incase you hadn’t noticed

“I’m not texting him!” Beomgyu insisted. “You text him.”

Taehyun rolled his eyes. “Scared of little Hyuka?”

Beomgyu put his hands on his hips. “Kang, did you _see_ the way he glared at me? He looked like he would rip my spinal cord out through my knees if I spoke one more word. So yeah, I’m not texting him. I think I’d like to keep my spinal cord, thanks. You text him.” Beomgyu paused, then raised an eyebrow. “Unless _you’re_ scared of little Hyuka?”

Taehyun’s jaw clenched and Beomgyu smiled internally - he knew Taehyun wouldn’t like to hurt his pride.

“Fine.” the redhead spat. “I’ll text him.”

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and went on the messaging app. He clicked on “NingNing 💖💗💞💓”. If it was literally anyone other than Kai, Beomgyu would’ve teased Taehyun about the four hearts, but Kai was an exception. Beomgyu himself had 6 hearts on Kai’s contact name.

Taehyun’s fingers hovered above the keyboard. “What do I say?”

Beomgyu shrugged. “I don’t know. Say hi. Ask him how he is. Just don’t annoy him. I care about your wellbeing, Tyun.”

Taehyun rolled his eyes for the second time that day. “Sure you do.” He chewed on his lip, and decided to type a simple,

**Hey :)**

He clicked send. Seconds later it was marked with ‘Read’.

“That was quick,” Beomgyu remarked.

“This is Huening Kai we’re talking about, Beomgyu. Just because he lost his temper today doesn’t mean he’s not a good person. He’s still the cutie we all know and love, obviously he just doesn’t like Yeonjun.”

Beomgyu had many things to question with that, the main ones being _you call that cute_ and _i think it’s more than just a dislike,_ but his thought process was interrupted by Taehyun nudging him slightly harder than necessary.

“Ow.” he muttered.

“Look. He’s typing,” Taehyun said, ignoring Beomgyu’s pain.

**hey tyunie:3**

Beomgyu stared at the message. “Nah.. there’s no way that’s the same guy who beat Yeonjun to the ground-”

“Oh, will you _shut up_ about that damn fight? He’s clearly moved on from it and it was a one-off. He’s still the same as he was before.”

Beomgyu let out an incredulous snort which ended in a short puff of air cut off from his lungs when he saw the glare Taehyun gave him.

“What should I reply to him with?”

“Just ask if we can meet up. At the park?”

“Ok.” His fingers tapped the keys and he sent it.

**Want to come to the park today Hyuka ??**

They waited for a reply. They didn’t have to wait long.

**of course !! when were you thinking of~? ♡**

Taehyun looked up at Beomgyu for help.

“Uhh.. now? Yes - let’s go now.”

“We’re meant to be studying.”

“Does anyone look else look like they’re studying to you, Taehyun?”

Taehyun looked up from his phone at everyone else in the library. It was true. Not a single person had done any work after the fight; everyone was talking about it. The fight had taken place in the early hours of the school day and the rest of the day had been a mess.

When the fight had finished and Kai was gone, Taehyun and Beomgyu had gone to Yeonjun. He was struggling to his feet, blood pouring from his slightly crooked nose. He looked dazed. People were offering to help him but they gave up when he answered everything with a curt “no.” Everyone loved Yeonjun, but they all knew he could be scary when he wanted to be, and this was certainly one of those times. It was best to leave him alone, like they had Kai.

Yeonjun had picked up his belongings and gone back to class like nothing had happened. Taehyun and Beomgyu followed him from a distance, and saw that people kept asking him if he was okay, what the fight was about, why he hated Kai so much. Yeonjun answered all of the questions in a terse manner, mainly consisting of “that is none of your concern” and “what’s between me and him remains between me and him.”

Taehyun and Beomgyu, understanding that they weren’t going to get any more information, had gone back to the library. They had been talking about it all day and had concluded that it would be best just to contact Kai.

“So... now, at the park?” Taehyun asked.

“ _Yes,_ Taehyun. We’ve gone through this. Are you too scared to text him, Kang? Is that i-”

Taehyun punched Beomgyu with a lot more force than was probably necessary on the shoulder. It was probably intended as playful but Beomgyu looked like he was going to start crying.

“ _What the HELL Taehyun that really hurt do you have absolutely NO consideration for your boyfriend I actually hate you fuck YOU why would you hit me so hard I think my arm’s broken you dumbass you didn’t have to hit me that hard”_ is along the lines of the string of words that spilled out of Beomgyu’s mouth, clutching his arm like it was going to fall off.

“Such a drama queen. I barely touched you.” Taehyun sighed. He knew that Beomgyu was purposely being dramatic because he liked Taehyun’s attention. “Want me to kiss your arm better?” Beomgyu shook his head, his face still grimacing in pain.

Taehyun turned away from him and started texting Kai.

**We can meet now ! At the park??**

He sent it and watched as Kai started typing a reply.

**omw !!! ^3^ is gyu bear coming ??**

Taehyun glanced to the side. Beomgyu had sat in a chair a few seats away from him, massaging his arm.

“You coming to meet Kai, Beomgyu?” Beomgyu sulkily nodded.

**Yup he’s coming too :) we’ll be there soon !!**

**yay oki >< see u there !! ♡♡**

Taehyun stood up and grabbed Beomgyu’s hand, pulling him out of the chair. Beomgyu somewhat unwillingly stood up and they grabbed their belongings. Hand in hand, they made their way out of the library, and straight out of the school gates. Like what happened with Kai, no one stopped them.

Beomgyu didn’t speak the whole time. Taehyun sighed.

“Beomgyu, you’re not slick. I know you’re in a bad mood because you’re always talking. Literally. _Always_ talking. So what’s the matter?”

“You hit me,” he muttered. Taehyun laughed in disbelief. “You’re still angry about that, Gyu? I barely touched you.”

Beomgyu snorted. “You liar. You literally broke every single bone in my arm. The muscles and tendons are torn. My arm is bleeding out.”

“And I’ll hit you again if you don’t stop sulking over a little tap.”

Beomgyu pouted but stayed silent. He seemed happier now.

Just how Taehyun liked it.


End file.
